official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hedgehog's Dilemma
"Why do people hurt eachother with their desire for intimacy and love?" The Hedgehog's Dilemma is a strange item that can only be obtained through the Pepsi Machine from the 70's in Act 0 of FNaFb3. It doesn't seem to have any real use, and the reasons and purposes of its existence are unexplained. The name might be in reference to the fourth episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion, as the FNaFb series already had a reference to it before Act 0, and Toy Freddy's inventory in this act has another reference in the form of the A.T. Field. It has a price of 0 Tokens (not that you could find any shop where to sell it); it can be used in and out of battle, and using it doesn't make you lose it. How to obtain and use The Hedgehog's Dilemma can only be obtain from the vending machine, but this requires luck as the random value that decides what item the machine gives goes from 0 to 99, and to get this item the value must be all the way to 99. There is no way to influence this value, each time you interact with the machine the value will be set, so it's just a matter of trying over and over again. Once you have it, it's not all done. There is a variable called Continue Crisis that determines what you see of the text. You have no control over it either. Every time you use the item, a piece of the text is shown, and Continue Crisis gets assigned a value between from 0 to 3. If the value of Continue Crisis is 3 it will continue (the dialogue box will say "the question rings on..." and reassign a value until it reaches the end of the text or gets a value different than 3). Either way, Toy Freddy will add a comment that is always the same no matter the outcome. The text #Toy Freddy stared at the concept of painful emotional interactions. Why do humans hurt the ones that they love the most with their desire for closeness? #The inability of people to truly understand the suffering of their contemporaries is a sad reality that we all must come to accept. #We are willing to cast away our veil of security, but it is only to keep up appearances. If one prods too close to our heart, we strike back with venom. #Thus, some decide that it is for the best they withdraw, and shield themselves from pain by shying away from love and acceptance. #Others believe that hurt is an inherent part of life and choose to grow stronger to cope with and accept it. Once the text is over, whether because you reached the fifth segment or got a value different to 3, there will be a pause of two seconds. Toy Freddy will then say "that's uh" (two second pause) "kinda hot". After another pause of three seconds, the game will continue like nothing happened. Trivia *Hedgehog's dilemma is the name of a concept originating from philosopher Arthur Schopenhauer's tale about hedgehog's prickling each other when trying to huddle for warmth. The concept is based around the idea that the closer people are to each other, the more likely they are to cause or receive psychological harm. Category:FNaFb3 Category:Secrets Category:Items